Till Death Do Us Part
by Clear Chaos
Summary: Jack Frost and Rapunzel are best friends, bickering partners and challenging buds. And when Jack meets Merida and Rapunzel meets Hiccup. Do they fall for their new friends or were they destined to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Till Death Do Us Part.

Jack twirled his staff in his hand as he waited for his friend, (not that he would admit to her being his friend. She was a _girl_ and girls had cooties) Rapunzel to finish brushing her hair. Now he was well aware that the brushing of hair would take no less than an hour, but he waited, no time limit marring the excitement that filled his head.

His gut instinct told him (and he relied solely on his gut instincts) that today was the day he would get to sneak Rapunzel out. He had seen Mother Gothel leave that morning, muttering about apothecaries, herbs and what-nots, and so safely assuming the coast was clear, he hollered out, eyes shining with mischief, 'Rapunzel~ Punzie girl.. Let them golden locks down!'

_Punzie girl,_ as it so happened, was in the middle of her greatest balancing acts ever. Maximus, her darling chameleon (**not** lizard, as she would insistently tell Jack) was hopping madly on her shoulder, screeching something incoherent in her ear, her frying pan was tied to her waist with a thin bundle of her hair as she brushed the middle section of her hair. Not that it mattered which section she brushed, seeing as it all _very_ long, _very_ thick and _very_ tangled. (Now as any mischief maker would know, she needed someone to blame for her tangled hair and so the blame conveniently fell on Jack, or Frosty boy as she referred to him as. It really was a pity she could not tell on him just as yet. After all, he was going to sneak her out.)

And so, when Jack called out to her, by some _divine_ force of nature, she tripped on her hair (not exactly difficult. It practically surrounded her) just as the loop of hair that held the pan in place came undone and fell on her toe. By then, she hopping just as madly as the chameleon on her shoulder (who in this crazy rush had buried himself in the nape of her neck) and hopping so madly she slipped on her own hair and hit her pretty blonde head on the floor.

Nursing a bruised head and toe, she got up, flipped her hair (_and what a hair flip that was!)_ and glared out of her tower at the white haired boy standing down with a smirk etched in his face.

'_Let my golden locks down, Frosty boy?'_ She thought to herself, a smirk of her own forming as her devious mind plotted a little payback, '_I will let them down alright!'_

Readying herself with her frying pan, she looped her hair on a small tree ad letting out a battle cry, she swung down and neatly hit Jack in his face with her feet before smacking him on his head with the pan.

'Ow, Punzie! That hurt!'The now red faced boy rubbed his head and face simultaneously while trying to glare at the bright eyed girl in front of him.

'Serve you right, Frosty! That will teach you to holler when I am brushing my hair.'

She bent down and showed him her head which now sported a small bump. 'See? We match now!'

'You are an idiot, Punzie!' He said fondly, rubbing her head gently.

She gasped and stepped back. 'I am not.' She said, hotly. 'You are the idiot!'

He laughed and leapt into the air. 'Idiot Punzie!'

She shook her fist at him and flopped down with a heavy sigh, yards of hair streaming behind her.

'So', he smirked, 'What do you say to a bit of pranking before we escape?'

'Ha! Do you even need to ask?' Her seemingly innocent face lighting up at the thought of playing a prank on 'Mother Dearest'.

'Bet ya I can think of a better prank than you can!'

'You will do no such thing. We both know I am a better prankster. Queen of Pranks, in fact!'

'Pfft, Punzie. I am the King of Pranks! And kings out rule Queens.'

'That is sexist!' She pouted prettily.

He shrugged. 'Lets see then who pranks better!'

'Prepare to lose, Frosty boy!'

'Loser has to piggy back the winner for a whole day!'

'Hey! I can't piggy back you. You\'re too heavy!'

'Already ready to lose, Punzie?'

'What? No. I am just...'

'Yeah yeah! Whatever!'

They both glared at each other for a minute, then burst into giggles at their own exchange.

'Whatever makes the hag yell more!' She suggested.

'Done!' He grinned. 'Bring it on, girl!'

* * *

**A/N: This is a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fic. **

**I will not be revealing the pairings unless you are one of the privileged few whom I have already told. **

**Also, it is an AU fic, so all characters are not there, just the ones whom I deem important enough to be there. **

**And no, Punzie is not your oblivious about Gothel, naive darling. (Perks of being friends with Jack!)**

**Beginning is Jack and Punzie as kids (hence the 'girls have cooties' comment) **

**I am a girl before you start about how sexist and asshole like the author is. **

**Reviews, concrit as always is appreciated. Flames however, I will ignore. **

**I don't know how often I can update. **

**I don't own the characters, however the plot is solely mine.**

**Chapters WILL be longer, I promise. Also, if anyone has good prank ideas, I am open to suggestions, however I ain't guarantee using it. A little help will be nice. **

**Thank you (for reading till here) **

**Hope you enjoyed this and ones to follow. **

**Damn I sound so formal. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Till Death Do Us Part**

Chapter 2

Rapunzel was in a dilemma. She had to win this challenge by hook or by crook. _By crook._.. Now that, was a brilliant idea. Frosty boy, now that she thought about it, really was an idiot. She knew her '_mother_' much better than the snow child did. And the more she thought about it, the more she clapped her hands with glee. What could he do at most?

Freeze her mothers hair?

Launch a shower of snowballs on her perfect skin?

Give her feet frost bite?

Apart from that? Nothing. Nada. Nil.

While she (cue: hair flip) had the hugest advantage of all. Her mother practically survived off her. Without her hair, mother would be long dead and gone. She was the **KEY** player in all of this.

_You will need Frosty's help though._ A small voice that the back of her head told her.

Not if she could help it though! Nu-uh, sir. No could do! She would just have to snip a lock off his unsuspecting head when he was not paying attention.

Punzie's prank was simple yet it would do what it was designed for: make Gothel scream. All she needed was snippets of Frosty's hair and light brown paint. Spread it on the floor and tada! Make the hag believe she had cut her hair.

_Jack's hair is waaaaay shorter that your hair_, her brain yet again gave her a futile piece of advice.

So? She replied back to the concerned psyche, when you cut hair small piece like that will fall.

Of course, Punzie's sweet, little naive, nine year old mind believed that Gothel would fall for the unsuspecting prank, and perhaps she would, for she cared for nothing beyond her immortality and youthful beauty.

So, giggling airily about her genius plan, she skipped, Maximus hopping with each skip and went to look for brown paint in her little paint box.

'Darling Maxim,' she chattered away to the little chameleon, 'we have only twelve hours before Mother dearest comes back. Let us make haste, darling, let us make haste.'

Rapunzel sat with her hair flowing behind her and began to arrange her paint box. 'Two more hours, she muttered to herself, two more hours before I get enough material for my prank!'

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was cursing his luck and stomping his feet with anger. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he chanted continuously in his head with the hope of erasing his stupidity. Having come to same conclusion as Rapunzel (with different reactions, _obviously_) he realized that he knew nothing about Gothel except that she was not related to Punzie and that she had a fascination and love for apothecaries and herbs. That simply wasn't enough knowledge to prank someone with.

Oh why had he challenged her! He couldn't lose! _To a girl._ (A cootie-ridden girl at that!)

'Will you stop stomping and sit down, snow flake?' Bunnymund dryly muttered from a hole near the couch. 'It is disturbing down in my house.'

'Whatever, kangaroo!' Jack retorted.

'Look here, mate, I am a...'

'Here we go again. Accept your origins, kangaroo-man!' He smirked widely.

Bunny sighed, knowing it pointless to argue with his friend. 'Why are you pacing so, anyway? Is it the girl?'

'_The girl_ has a name. It is Punzie...'

'Actually it is Rapunzel..'

'Yeah yeah, what I said. And I am stuck for prank ideas. I challenged her.'

At that Bunny snorted loudly and yelled out to Sandy, North and Tooth. 'Jackie boy here is stuck for prank ideas! Ha!' Then to himself he muttered, 'I knew he wasn't Guardian material!'

'Guard.. What?' Jack narrowed his eyes and stared at Bunny suspiciously.

'Eh? Nothing nothing. Just.. Stuff.'

He looked at him for another minute, before remembering the matter at hand. 'ARGH! I need a prank!'

'C'mon now, boy!' North boomed in from the other room, 'I know you have it in you to prank that old hag.'

'That makes one of us, North!' The silver haired boy muttered under his breath. Then he snapped his fingers suddenly as he thought of a brilliant plan. 'I will need your help, kangaroo!'

'You take that back, young man!'

'Pfft..!'

'...or I shan't help you!'

'Oh please, Mundy! You must. You simply must!'

Bunnymund stared at the pleading face in front of him and relented, 'Sigh, alrighty then! Tell me what you need.'

Make the hag believe Punzie is dead. It was perfect! She would be so busy screaming her head off that she wouldn't realize that it wasn't Punzie lying dead, but an ice sculpture painted with Bunny's Easter egg colouring paints! It was genius! Absolutely genius!

Jack outlined his plan with great excitement to Bunny, who looked on with thinly hidden amusement.

'So? What do you think?'

Bunnymund hummed and hawed for a while to maintain his on-standing 'rivalry' with the white haired boy and finally relented. He had to admit, the plan was quite likely to work.

'Alright then! Time to meet Punzie for the day.'

Although, Bunny had to say, his affections and attentions bestowed on that girl.. were a little too much.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I give up! I can not write long chapters. But I hope this is alright... I mean.. MORE CHAPTERS that way! *fake attempt at being cheerful* **

**Hey, I tried, okay. I sat everyday in front of my computer and iPod, but I just can't write longer chapters. Sorry, folks, but I hope you like this chapter, next one will be a little longer because it has the prank and Gothel's reactions. **

**Vote now for who you think will win! :D**

**I suck at being cheerful.**

**Alright.. **

**Thank you Megadracosaurus! My first reviewer and awesomesauce friend! **

**ImagineDragonz7 for your love for Jackunzel (still not convinced! ;) ) and constant support. **

**donthavealogin: thanks for the review. I'd dont know your OTP but I hope I do justice with my writing. No promises with respect to ships! :D**

**Hope the chapter was good! **

**R&R, guys! **


End file.
